


I wanna be soft and give you kisses as we fall asleep

by cloudyblueberries



Series: I’ve just got a dumb gay brain for Lin Beifong [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Gay, Oneshot, all i want is to be kisses by her, all the oneshots in this series are kinda linked, god i love women so much, im grinning like an idiot writing this cause its so soft, lemme be soft for me and lin, lin beifong is a lesbian dont argue with me, much fluff very wow, no y/n, shared shower, so tired, soft, tired, wlw, women, x Reader, you're both soft and tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyblueberries/pseuds/cloudyblueberries
Summary: Look, you're here cause you like Lin Beifong so I'll cut to the chase. Soft times all around <3
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: I’ve just got a dumb gay brain for Lin Beifong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I wanna be soft and give you kisses as we fall asleep

Your morning didn't start great. To start it off is fact you had to wake up at four in the morning to get to work for six, the early morning doesn't usually effect you but considering you worked late and only got three hours of sleep just dampened your mood a bit. The sheer amounts of shots of espresso you did before half past six would put your alcoholic university self to shame. 

There isn't anything exiting that happened on the walk to work. But somehow the fact that your normal coffee shop you frequent is closed sent your brain to short circuit. Sure, you knew that the shop was going to be closed today but your half asleep brain didn't put the two and two together until you're stood in front of the store.

Don't cry. Don't cry.

You walk to the next coffee shop, sure it'll cause you to be late to your shift but if you get the Chief and extra coffee you're sure she'll forgive you. You chuckle at how you didn't immediately think of the fact that the Chief is your girlfriend. Lin Beifong likes to keep her private life very private. It makes you feel like a teenager again when you had to date girls behind your parents back. You don't look back at it negatively because it sends a twinge of adrenaline every time you kiss her, or hold her hand, or make a suggestive comment because of the fear of being caught. It's exiting. Also calling The Lin Beifong your girlfriend makes you so incredibly happy and makes your heart beat a little faster like some school girl infatuated with the resident bad boy, just like all the dumb romance novels you read as a teen.

After buying two coffees you make your way to the office. You drop off your bag by the front desk before walking up the dreaded stairs towards the Chiefs office. You get greetings from the various officers packing themselves up from their night shifts. You give Lin's door a knock and give her a few seconds to answer without receiving one. You cock a brow at the lack of response and slowly open the door to see The Chief Beifong sleeping soundly at her desk. Cute.

You let yourself into her office and close the door behind you as quietly as possible. You see her shift a little bit but she doesn't wake. You look over her desk to see how much work she's done. When you bid her goodnight last night she had just started her pile of paperwork and you don't fail to notice she's only got about an eighth of the pile left. You can hazard a guess that she pulled an all nighter on her work and got even less sleep then you. Which seems a little impossible but alas you're proven wrong. 

Considering the fact that the day shift starts in under half an hour you have to weigh up the sides of whether or not to wake your girlfriend before she starts getting officers and paper pushers bothering her throughout the day.

You crouch beside Lin your head level with her mid torso. You call the Chiefs name a handful of times before she eventually stirs. She scowls at you for waking her before softening her expression. She sighs a little at the fact you caught her sleeping.

"Shift change is in twenty minutes, I thought you'd prefer if I woke you up over an officer" you tell her with a smile. She makes a hum of agreement before thanking you. 

There's some things that have to be committed to memory, Lin's tired voice just fills you with so much serotonin. The thought of waking up beside Lin flashes before your eyes. About a month ago was the first time you shared a bed and when she woke up in the morning her voice plus the pillow talk made you swoon so much.

"Is that coffee I smell?" she asks with the same tired voice. She straightens her body and pops a stretch in. You pass her her coffee with a smile

"Americano, two sugars, no milk. Just how you like it" you tell her softly, she smiles at you and takes a sip of her coffee

"Thank you" she tells you giving you a chaste kiss on your forehead "What time did you end up finishing last night?" she asks you. You smile a little

"I got back at one" you reply, she furrows her brow at your response 

"I thought you were going to get an early night?" she asks drinking her coffee. You nod with a sigh

"Yeah, Caroline needed to get back to her kids so I offered to finish up her paperwork" you reply a yawn escaping your lips "I'll probably get off early tonight" you pause looking at the Chief "But I also think you should probably go home early tonight" you tell her. She answers with a yawn and a nod. She can't find the energy to really argue with you

"I'll come get you at four for an early dinner" you tell her, Lin fills in the unspoken words with the idea of being in bed and asleep before nine. Hopefully you'll stay the night with her. Lin loves it when you spoon her, she cannot help but indulge herself in the security your arms hold while wrapped around her.

"Sounds like a plan" Lin tells you, you get up, give the woman another kiss before going about your business for the day.

The day is slow and painful, you can feel each second agonisingly pass. Half in part to the fatigue along with the work that has managed to pile up on youe desk over the five hours you weren't at the desk. Its not like its just arrest documents its also the boring budgeting stuff that often makes you wonder why you decided on a paper pusher job. You can't lie you do enjoy some parts of your job though. The other half is because spending any kind of time with your girlfriend is the best thing.

Eventually four o'clock arrives and as you get up and ready to grab Lin you see her already waiting for you at the front desk. You can tell she's exactly like you, too much caffeine pumping through her veins yet a heavy blanket of fatigue drapes over her.

On the walk to Lin's satomobile you both decide not to bother with a public place, the thought of anywhere too busy buzzes both your brains out. So take-out it is. Usually your go to food is fire-nation but the idea of spice in any capacity makes your head spin. So yes, plain and boring.

You decide on pizza by the time you reach Lin's apartment. 

The two of you lounge on the floor of the living room as you eat pizza. And before long Lin brings up the idea of having showers then going to bed. 

You bring up the better idea of sharing a shower and going to bed even quicker. Lin agrees with a dumb grin. You love her smile.

The two of you get into the shower and adjust the temperature just right for the water and both your body heats. Both pairs of hands rest themselves on the others waist. You and Lin take in the moment and even share the occasional soft kiss.

You're reminded once again at how perfect at most things Lin is from being the professional Chief one hour and the next being the soft Lin Beifong who kisses you with her soft, perfect lips. You take a while to clean yourselves up, because of how much you are enjoying each others presence. Lin offers to clean your hair and not five minutes later you've changed roles and you're slowly washing the mousse from Lin's hair. The two of you spend another while washing each other before, finally content you both leave the shower and head off to bed.

The one thing you love most about mostly unplanned stays over at Lin's is you don't have any spare clothes at hers just yet. So after the shower Lin offers you some clean clothes to change into. In all fairness it isn't anything too extravagant. But wearing your girlfriends boyshorts and tanktops just surround you with her scent. Not like sleeping in her bed beside her takes from that. Wearing her clothes feels so intimate and soft. Something you don't normally expect from someone who gives the front of someone so alone and stoic.

Lin is waiting for you in bed with a much similar getup to your own. She puts her arms out to you and you fall into her arms. You feel weightless and you resist everything to not bury your head in her chest and immediately fall asleep. 

You both are lead facing each other. Lins hands have found your waist and one of your hands play with her soft hair. The both of you speak of your tired day which eventually divulges into sweet nothings and soft kisses adorning both your faces.

You're wholly content in this moment, and if it weren't for the wash of fatigue finally catching up to you you could watch and speak to Lin like this for hours. You unconsciously feel Lin shift into a comfortable sleeping position and your arms snake around her pulling her back into your chest. You silently kiss the nape of her neck before drifting off to sleep at the great time of half past eight.


End file.
